We Will Meet Again
by 96Rin
Summary: We were just 8, just 8 when they took us from them. We always kept the necklaces as a reminder but how can you remember when no one seems to know the past. I'm Rin Rosemary, Miku Hatsune, Lenka Rosemary, and I just awoke from a terrible nightmare. We can't remember anything about our past but, our names and that were famous. The question is, Who were we? RinxLen & MikuxKaito & more
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I _DON'T _own Vocaloid.**

_**EDITED 2/21**_

* * *

_**We Will Meet Again**_

**Chapter 1**

**8 years ago**

**Rin's POV**

Giggling I wrote my name on the note, quickly hid it under his pillow, and dashed outside with the others. There were a huge group of my closest friends, even though we were only around 8 years old; we grow up together under Mommy Meiko's guidance. I fixed my four hair pins and cute little bow, my signature look, on my head and ran over to him, Len Kagamine. Oh Lenners, soon you'll know how I feel about you, just you wait till you see that note! The thing is I was never able to tell you myself or see your reaction before 'THEY' came.

"Hey Lenny, sorry I'm late guys, what did you need me for again?" "Rinny, great timing Kaito, and Rinto, and I have a surprise for you, Miku, and Lenka!" Len said with a HUGE smile on his face and his hands behind his back. I wonder what they have in store for us. Oh well, guess I should go find Lenka and Miku so I can find out! That reminds me, where are my twin and my best friend? Lenka is my younger twin and Miku is our best friend! I ran up to them and pulled them into a huge hug. Miku and Lenka pulled both my arms then leaned closer and started whispering in my ears saying, "So did you do it Rinny?" Miku squealed into my ear while Lenka softly whispered "Did you put the confession letter under his pillow?" I blushed violently as they let go and giggled when they saw Len, Rinto, and Kaito approaching with 3 little boxes, two that were different shades of yellow and one the color of Miku's hair. I looked up and realized Len was staring at me blushing. It….WAS THE CUTEST THING EVER! Hehe….well I guess I was blushing too. He smiled at me and handed me the box while Rinto gave his to Lenka, Kaito's to Miku. We all looked at each other than shrugged and opened them. I swear my heart stopped right there! It was beautiful, a heart shaped necklace with an L in it! I looked up and Len showed me his necklace, in his favorite color, yellow, with an R in it. He helped me put it on and I saw Lenka, Miku, Kaito, and Rinto all wearing the same shape with different letters for different names. I accidently giggled when I realize a blush crept up on my face, OH WELL! I was so happy that I nearly knocked Len over hug-tackling him. I saw Miku holding Kaito's hand while Lenka was next to them with Rinto's hand. They were fangirling over me and Len, which made my face red, luckily Len was hugging me so tight he couldn't see my face. Sadly, our joy was cut short. Meiko came to us with a frown but faked a smile as she neared. She asked me, Lenka, and Miku to get all our stuff packed and get ready to leave. I was heartbroken, she told us we were being adopted by a family claiming to be me and Lenka's real family and Miku's godparents. My first instinct was jumping into Len's arms crying like someone was dying. "LEN DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YO-"at that moment they began pulling me off him and dragging me away "LEN LOOK UNDER YOUR PILLOW I LEFT YOU SOMETHING! I WONT FORGET YOU!"

LEN'S POV "RIN NO, DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" I tried to yell but all I could do is stand there and watch as my first love was carried away by Meiko, with Lenka and Miku following with their heads down.

Miku's POV I heard Len's cries; I looked back and saw Len on the ground crying. Kaito looked up with tears in his eyes looking at me, I mouthed 'Goodbye' and turned around and followed Meiko. Rin wouldn't stop screaming as we got farther and farther from the boys. It hurt my heart seeing her like this but what hurt more was that they had a needle in her arm within 20 seconds of us entering the building; they sedated her since she wouldn't stop struggling. They brought her to the car and told me and Lenka to get our things and Rin's. We rushed into our room and packed everything. I hide me and Lenka's necklaces in the boxes and wrapped them in our shirts. Lenka helped me get Rin's things and didn't say a word. I found Rin's extra box, Len gave her them as a birthday presents and the pins the following year. He was so sweet to her, we never did anything wrong. So why, why did this horrible thing happen to us? Out of all three of us, I have to be the strongest since I'm the oldest; I will take care of my little sisters, no matter what. Len, Rin will be safe and I will return so we can all be happy, I promise. "Come on Miku-Chan….They are waiting." Lenka said with a broken voice as she walked out, leaving me with Rin and my things, here goes nothing. Walking out the door I saw a girl staring at me, as soon as I looked her way she ran. What was that about? Oh, well. I ran outside and sat next to Lenka in the care saying goodbye to Miss Meiko. This is the start of a very rich adventure.

LEN'S POV "Len…LEN!" I heard a voice shout, that stupid voice belonged to none other than the ice cream addict of a best friend of mine named Kaito. "Huh, oh hi Kaito, Rinto, What's up?" I said with a fake smile. "We all know you're hurting, all of us are, but that's not the point. Rin said she left you something under your pillow, have you looked yet?" Kaito and Rinto just stood there watching me. "Oh, I forgot…Let me see…" I moved my pillow to see a note, it smelled like oranges. I held back a sob so I wouldn't start crying again. When I opened it, my heart stopped, at the bottom it had a kiss mark and it said 'Love, Rin', now I'm really curios. I read it out loud so Kaito and Rinto could hear, "Dear Len, Um, Hi Lenners, I'm terrible at this and so sad I couldn't say it to your face. I um…I like you a lot! It's okay if you don't like me back but you see, I think I'm in love with you. I love you. Be my prince? It's okay if you don't like me if you don't then just stop reading, I will understand! Your hair is just so perfect, your eyes captivate me, and your smile melts me. Be mine? Love, Rin" Rin….I will be your prince, I'll find you someday. I promise. I love you too, Rin. "Awh, that's so cute! I wish Miku gave me one of those!" Kaito giggled….wait giggled, oh man we've gone soft cause' of these girls. "I wish Lenka liked me like that, she's so pretty…." Rinto whispered just loud enough for us to hear. "That's it, from today on my life goal is to Find Rin for me, Miku for Kaito, and Lenka for Rinto! Who's in?" I smiled as Kaito and Rinto agreed with me.

**We Will Meet Again.**


	2. Chapter 2: Being A Super Star

**Disclaimer: I Still _DON'T_own vocaloid, sadly.**

_**EDITED 2/21**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rin's POV**

**4 years ago**

So here we are, 'Cuties Times Three', 3 girls that had been adopted by their 'real and godparents'. We are now pop stars, cool huh? They even gave us last names, Rin Rosemary, Miku Hatsune, and Lenka Rosemary! I miss Len though, I wonder if he's my fan? Oh well time to sing, you see 'The Triple Hearts' is a trio girl band (me, Lenka, and Miku) that sings our own songs. We sometimes do single songs or duet, but the best ones are the triple performance with all 3 of us, hence the triple in our name. We are called 'Cuties Times Three' because, hey we are three cute girls that everyone loves, and also back in the orphanage our first loves called us cuties. We all have personality the public loves! Miku is the Diva, Lenka is the bad girl, and I'm the shy one. Of course we aren't really like that, even though I am really shy. Me and Lenka stand behind Miku with her cute long pigtails that almost hit the floor, Miku announces herself first then Lenka, going on her right, then finally me, going to her left, and then we yell 'And we are Cuties Times Three!' Well our parents told us this will be our last performance for a while and we all got sad. I mean it's been 2 years since we started at age 10, me and Lenka were now 12 while Miku was 13. "You girls ready? We're singing 'Kokoro'! Aren't you happy Rin, they choose your song!" Miku whisper-shouted to me and Lenka, I giggled. In Kokoro, there was a robot made by a lonely scientist. But she is missing something that can't be found in a program: kokoro. After quite some time, her creator passes away, leaving her alone for several hundred years. Eventually, she begins to wonder about the man who created her, and accesses his research. Discovering more and more about the scientist and how hard he worked to create a kokoro for her, the robot is moved and is awakened to a world of new feelings. Overcome with emotion, the robot sings her feelings of sadness and gratitude to the person who created her. However, the kokoro which she found herself was too great for her fake body, and after some time the robot passes away, very sad but my sisters loved the song I wrote for us. "Very, sad this is our last song, wonder why." I mumbled just loud enough so the girls could hear me. "Come on! It's time!" Lenka said with joy in her voice as she pushed Miku first, her following, with me not far behind. ~TIME SKIP AFTER CONCERT~ Wow, that was fun; well sadly we won't be doing anymore for a while, since our parents told us that they had something special in store for us. I watched as Lenka and Miku ran to the house pulling me along to meet Momma and Father. Now let me tell you something. Momma is really sweet while Father is the complete opposite, he's rude and mean to all of us but Lenka, strange huh? "MOMMA, FATHER! WERE HOME! WE'RE READY TO HEAR THE NEWS!" Miku yelled very loudly, I swear this girl voice was so powerful she could shatter glass without trying, which she has, and I had recorded it with my phone.

"Ah, there you 3 are! Please come sit with us!" Momma said pointing at the couch we always sat at. "Now kids, your mother and I are leaving and I'll be straight with you, you're going to not struggle or you will be forced with no time to say good night to one another, understood?" Father said in the harshest tone I've ever heard. "Okay father, but why?" Miku asked with a frown. "We are going to, how do I say it? Make you go into a deep sleep and it is to keep you safe from yourselves." Father nearly yelled and called two maids and a butler over. "WHAT?!" all 3 of us said at the same time, Lenka was crying and Miku was in shock, me? Well I was heartbroken; I still remembered the day I was taken from Len, my first love. I just hope he's safe. It's been 4 years and all, I wonder if he ever got adopted. I saw one of the maids nod and the 3 approached us, Miku and Lenka tried to back away but they couldn't get away fast enough, me on the other hand, made a mad dash for our rooms. I got there in time and grabbed 3 necklaces, hiding them, as the pink haired maid, Luka, grabbed me and dragged me into an all-white room with 3 tubes. They gave us 5 minutes to get ready to go into our deep slumber, so I used it wisely showing my sisters what I had grabbed. Three necklaces, the three that three boys gave us and we had hidden as a reminder of our first loves. Mine was an yellow heart with an 'L' in the middle, Miku's was a dark blue with a 'K' in it, and Lenka's was a orange with an 'R' in it. We had hurried and put them on, using our cloths to hide them and all hugged. We hugged until they came back, this was the day we were no longer the girls from the orphanage, and we were now just pop stars, waiting to be awakened on that tragic day. Luka made us lay down in the tubes, saying that she will wait for us to awaken in 4 years' time. "Good night,princesses. Oh and if you're wondering about those boys you knew, they got adopted by some famous companies." Luka said looking back with a smile. I was confused but I quickly thought of the boys. Len, Rinto, Kaito wait for us, Miku, Lenka, and I made a promise. We promised as soon as we woke up, we would find you, and tell you how much we loved you. 'Sadly, that will never happen' I heard a voice in my head but I ignored it thinking,

_We Will Meet Again, Len Kagamine. _

**Then Everything Went Black.**


	3. Chapter 3: Waking up

_**Sorry! This one is really short but ill make a long one soon! Review and tell me if you like it so far! Well enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN VOCALOID NOR WILL I EVER... SADLY!**_

_**UPDATE 2/21**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

** Rin's POV**

**Now, 4 years after.**

I woke up shaking violently, why is it so cold? Maybe I should open my eyes, but why won't the rest of my body move? I opened my eyes and the water immediately started draining, leaving me choking for air. Where am I, why am I here, why can't I get out? Those are only a few things going through my head when I saw a woman with pink hair rush in and start opening the thing that trapped me. "Whe-where am i? Who are you?" I said with a weak and shaky voice. "I'm Luka, your maid and manger. I will be taking care of you from now on okay?" Luka said while she smiled sweetly at me and helped me out. "Think you remember me and everything don't you?" she watched me and smiled when I started talking. "Where's Miku and Lenka, Mother and Father, Gakupo, IA, SeeU, Nami and Kaiko. I remember now, Luka, did mother and father freeze us and leave? How long were we frozen? Did everyone forget us? Luka what's wrong? Why won't you answer me Luka?" I was crying at this point and all she did was pat my back then run to the next tube and open it, same with the last one. I stopped crying and turned around to see Miku and Lenka smiling at me as we all ran together and embraced. "Miku, Lenka! I was so scared! I didn't know what happened to you two; I can't live without you guys!" I said while being death hugged by Miku, I swear this girl doesn't even notice she's about to kill me and Lenka with a hug. She finally let go before I suffocated and I turned around to see Luka. "Luka, how long where we in there and where are the others, I still don't understand." "Follow me darlings, we need to have a little chat." That was all Luka said as she led us down stairs, where Gakupo, Kaiko, IA, Nami, SeeU, 3 girls I've never seen before and a boy that looked just like Miku awaited.

* * *

_**Sorry for short chapter but I have so many ideas yet I couldn't get them in order here, there is about 5 OCs coming and Rin, Miku, and Lenka are about to meet 3 of them, Triple Assassination. Also can you guess who the boy that looks like Miku is and whats his relationship with them?**_

_**Next chapter starts 25 minutes before this ends, and its split into Luka and someone else POV.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The New People

**_So whats gonna happen? DUN DUN DUN_**

**_Hey Rin! -Kasumi_**

**_Hi Kasumi, have you seen Len? -Rin_**

**_Yeah, he's on your lapto- ~Kasumi_**

**_WHAT?! -Rin_**

**_Hey Rin, calm down you're scaring me -Kasumi_**

**_Sorry, Kasumi-chan, I'm going to kill Len-Kun! -Rin_**

**_Wait can you do the disclaimer? -Kasumi_**

**_Kasumi, Doesn't own Vocaloid...sadly! -Rin_**

**_Thanks Rin, NOW ON WARD WITH THE STORY! ENJOY._**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

_** Luka's POV**_

_** 25 minutes before**_

"Guys, calm down!" I was sick and tired of yelling at these fools. Today was the day, Kaiko had foretold it. "Mikuo, hide your tail! Kasumi,Kasuma, Yuuka put away the demon cards. Kaiko go get tear, Gakupo, prepare food. SeeU, Nami, and IA, go get the clothes. I'm going to get the girls. Meet back here in 20 minutes, also im afraid they dont remember anything beyond the age 10, they only rememeber their life here, only us. They went into a 'coma' and their parents died. Their is a possibility they might never remember, so be careful what you say." I instructed and I walked in taking a deep breath, mumbling, "Good morning princessess," and walked in.

The first thing I saw was Rin's capsule flooding. I ran to open it and I saw in her opened it and watched her as she gasped for breathe. "whe-where am I? Who are you?" She said in a weak and shaky voice. I quickly understood and began "I'm Luka, your maid and manger. I will be taking care of you from now on, okay?" I smiled sweetly and helped her out and continued "Think, you remember, me and everything, don't you?" i watched her and smiled again when she wstarted talking. "Where's Miku and Lenka, SeeU, Nami, and IA, Mother and Father, Gakupo and Kaiko. I remember now, Luka, did mother and father free us and leave? How long were we frozen? Did everyone forget us? Luka, what's wrong? Why won't you answer me Luka?" She was crying at this point and I saw Miku and Lenka's tubes melting, so I got up, pat Rin on the back and open the other tubes. When they all gotten out, I grabbed my clip board and wrong: 'Rin had memory lost and the others didn't, Status for all is healthy.' I heard Rin say my name "Luka, how long were we in there, and where are the others, I still don't understand." All I said was "Follow me darling, we need to have a little chat," and lend them downstairs where everyone was.

_**Kasumi's POV**_

Kasuma, Yuuka, and I were sitting in the corner with our mouths busy on our favorite treats, I had a grape sucker, Kasuma with grape gum, and Yuuka with strawberry pocky. I stood up and said, "Kasuma, let Yuuka do your hair." I told Kasuma as I handed Yuuka a blackish grey bow and she pulled Kasuma's long black hair into a ponytail, leaving her bangs covering her left eye and she fixed the bow to the left. When Yuuka was done, Kasuma and I looked like were standing in a mirrior besides the bows and the bangs. We laughed at the same time and sat down once again, we both held one of Yuuka's hands, Yuuka in between us. Then the girls walked down, they were going to take our identies. Luka was smiling for the first time since she called us, she was beautiful. "Attention everyone, The princessess are awake," Luka said then turned to the 3 girl and spoke again," please introduce yourself too our 4 new roomates and staff." Luka pointed at Mikuo then us 3. The blonde with the short hair was the one to speak up, but she spoke nervously, "I'm Ri-Rin Ros-Rosemary, this is my twin sister, Len-Lenka Ros-Rosemary, and our older step, Mi-Miku Hatsune." So,these are the famous singers that we have to protect, this better be worth it. Mikuo stood up and smiled at them, bowing, saying "I'm Mikuo Hatsune, nice to finally meet my sister and two little step sisters." Only the 3 girls in the wet cloths gasped, everyone eles already knew. Yuuka pulled on our hands, making us stand. Yuuka spoke first, "Hello darlings, I'm Yuuka Kuro." she stoped looking at us and we spoke at the same time, in perfect rythme, "We are the Ankoku twins, Kasumi and Kasuma" we spoke together, only breaking to say our names. Luka smiled at us and Mikuo toke the 3 girls to SeeU, Nami, and IA so they could change into their outfits.

_** -Time Skip to after the girls changed and everyone has finished eating-**_  
Luka told Gakupo, Kaiko, SeeU, Nami, and IA they could do whatever they wanted. Luka turned around and said, "girls, take the princesses to my office, i'll meet you there. We nodded and told the 3 girls to follow us. It was quiet as Kasuma, Yuuka, and I held hands, with the three 'princesses' following. After, what felt like a life time of silence we reached two pink double doors. "I hope your ready, starting today, you're living lives." I said as me and Kasuma pushed open the doors to the office.

* * *

**_So the girls had demon cards, Mikuo has a tail, and Kaiko has visions. What is going to happen? What does Luka and the others know that Rin, Lenka, and Miku don't?_**

**_Kasumi Ankoku, Kasuma Ankoku, and Yuuka Kuro are my OCs._**

**_All of my OCs are based on real life people. This story mirrors multiple people in my life and how I feel about them._**

**_There are two more OCs later on in the story._**


End file.
